M'épouserezvous ?
by ififorget
Summary: Sequel to Amour pour toujours


THIS ALL KIND OF SWITCHES BETWEEN SYDS POV AND THE VIEWERS POV. SORRY IF ITS CONFUSNG.

It's been raining for the past two days but somehow I have never been happier. Ever since that night on the cliff my life has turned around. Vaughn's divorce finalised about a month ago and we have moved in together. Things are going great. I considered leaving the CIA and becoming a teacher after the cliff incident but I wasn't sure. Vaughn said he would support me in whatever I choose but I don't think that I could have lasted without working beside him everyday. I would miss him too much. So instead I am teaching new agents the tricks of the business. After I came back I only continued being a spy because it was the only way I was close to Vaughn but now that I have him back I don't want to continue it. At first it shocked everyone when I first said I wanted to be taken off field duty but they eventually realised that it was what I wanted. I have most of the day off today but Vaughn had to go into the office for a few hours. I just have one class this afternoon. Tonight we are going out for dinner so at the moment I am trying to decide what to wear. Normally I would know what to wear but for some reason tonight none of these clothes seem right. I guess it mean that I am off to the shops. Normally Francie would have gone with me but she isn't here anymore and Nadia is working today so I suppose I am by myself.

Sydney walked into the shop and went straight to the women's wear. She was looking for a dress for dinner tonight but wasn't sure what.

"Can I help you with something?" the Saleslady asked.

"I am going out with my boyfriend tonight and I want to get a dress to wear."

"Oh ok, so are we looking for cute, sexy, casual?"

"Oh I reckon we should go all out and look for a sexy dress."

"Haha poor guy. OK well all the dresses you should be looking at are over here. Are you looking for any particular colour?"

"Anything. Green or black if you have it."

"OK lemme see."

After about 10 minutes the saleslady came back with this beautiful black knee length dress that was absolutely perfect.

"OMG, that beautiful, can I try it on?" I ask.

"Yes you certainly can. The dressing rooms are just around the corner.

Here's the dress.

After trying the dress on I payed for it and left. Next stop was to a certain shop which I would say Vaughn would be more than interested to know what I got from it. Yes, I went to Bra's n Thing's (NB: I am from Australia so I have no idea what your lingerie shop is called). I brought a lacy black set that would go with the dress. After I was finished there I headed home to get ready for work. I hid all my purchases in my wardrobe where Vaughn couldn't see it. I went and had a quick shower and got dresses and then had some lunch and headed off to work early so I could have a chat to Vaughn before work.

When I finally got there I couldn't find him anywhere. I did see Weiss though so I went to ask him where he was.

"Hey Weiss? Do you know where Vaughn is?"

"Hey Syd, how are you and no I don't know. Have you checked his office?"

"Yeah I have but he wasn't there. It doesn't matter I gotta go to class. I will see him later. Thanks buddy."

"No worries Syd, talk to you later."

When I got to class everyone was already there. "Ok guys today we are going to learn about what to do when you have been compromised…….

The lesson wore on and many questions were asked until this one question someone asked me.

"What if you had a partner in the same department and you wanted to get married. Would that be allowed?"

I looked out into the class but I couldn't see who asked me so I just addressed the whole class.

"The CIA does allow you to date within the departments as long as it doesn't affect your work. If you were too distracted one of you would be transferred."

"Would you like to be married one day?" Someone else asked.

"Of course I would. When you work for the CIA you have no normalcy. I would love to get married and have just one part of my life being normal."

I was beginning to wonder where these questions were coming from.

"OK one more question before I let you go." I say, not expecting what was about to happen.

"Will you marry me?"

WHAT. OMG. JESUS CHRIST.

I turned around at that point and found Vaughn at the very end of the room on one knee with a box in his hands.

"Oh my god! Vaughn!" I said while walking to the back of the room

"Sydney I know I have done a lot of wrong things these past couple of years but I know that you are all I want. I don't want anyone else in my life. You are my world as I am your guardian angel. Will you marry me?"

At this point I am crying. "YES, OMG YES OF COURSE!" I cried as I jumped into his arms and knocked him to the ground and the class cheered and clapped. I was totally oblivious to anything and the class seeing that let themselves out figuring I wasn't going to dismiss them anytime soon.

"Omg Vaughn I love you so much. How did you plan this?"

"Well I had a bit of help from Weiss and Nads and I love you too"

"Well remind me to thank them later but right now I want to take you home."

"Haha well for that you will have to get off my so I can put your ring on."

"Oh god I forgot about that. You are so amazing I love you!"

"I love you too Syd. You are so beautiful"

"OK well let's go. Let's try sneak out without anyone seeing."

"OK let's go."

Here's the ring

Successfully they managed to get out of there without anyone stopping them. When you got back they got reacquainted with each other many times (I have no experience writing these kinds of fics so sorry if I disappointed you.)

After they had finished they had a shower (separately) and got ready for going out to dinner. Vaughn got dressed in his usual suit and then Syd locked him out of the bedroom until he was ready.

"Oh come on Syd!"

"NO! Now move your ass into the lounge room and go watch TV or you aren't getting anything tonight."

Vaughn realising he wouldn't win went and watched TV.

Half an hour later Syd walked out of their room to find Vaughn nowhere to be seen.

"Vaughn, baby where are you."

"Right behind you baby."

"Jesus Christ you scared the living daylights out of me."

"Sorry. Are you ready and by the way you look fantastic."

"Yeah let's go."

After a much enjoyed dinner at Monte Carlo's (it's a Chinese restaurant here) they headed home. They didn't even make it through the door before they were all over each other. Together they stumbled to the bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night, pleasuring each other and listening to the rain beat down on the roof.

THE END


End file.
